2011 Cricket World Cup warm-up matches
The 2011 Cricket World Cup warm-up matches were held prior to the 2011 Cricket World Cup, between February 12 and February 18, 2011. All 14 nations that were qualified to take part in the World Cup participated in a series of matches to prepare, experiment with different tactics and to help them acclimatise to conditions in the Indian Subcontinent. The warm-up matches were not classified as One Day Internationals by the International Cricket Council (ICC), despite sharing some of main features of this form of cricket, but some of the playing regulations were different from standard internationals in order to allow teams to experiment. For example, the main change allowed for thirteen different players to play in a match – nine players being allowed to both bat and bowl, with two only being able to bowl and two only being able to bat – instead of the eleven players normally allowed. England, India, Sri Lanka and South Africa were the only teams to win both of their warm-up games, whilst Australia, Canada, Kenya and Zimbabwe did not win either of their fixtures. Match status As of 2007 none of the warm-up games were officially recognised as ODIs or List A matches by the International Cricket Council due to various changes in the rules of the game, this continued into the 2011 version of the world cup. Whilst normally only 11 players are allowed to bat and field (excluding situations involving a substitute fielder), 13 players were used in each team's squad for the matches – 11 of which were allowed to field at one time and 11 of which were allowed to bat (meaning players could be swapped in and out when fielding or bowling, but two players did not bat in a match). In official ICC matches match referees are required to help officiate a game, but due to the changes in the rules none were appointed for any of the warm-up games. Additionally, Man of the Match awards were not given out and no reserve days were set for these matches. Schedule and results Saturday February 12, 2011 |score1 = 253/8 (50 overs) |score2 = 192 (45.3 overs) |team2 = |runs1 = Ramnaresh Sarwan 123 (125) |wickets1 = Thomas Odoyo 3/34 (8 overs) |runs2 = Collins Obuya 68 (105) |wickets2 = Andre Russell 4/43 (10 overs) |result = West Indies won by 61 runs |report = Scorecard |venue = R Premadasa Stadium, Colombo |umpires = Daryl Harper (AUS) and Nigel Llong (ENG) |motm = |toss = Kenya won the toss and elected to field. |rain = }} ---- |score1 = 351/5 (50 overs) |score2 = 195 (47.3 overs) |team2 = |runs1 = Tillakaratne Dilshan 78 (78) |wickets1 = Mudassar Bukhari 2/52 (10 overs) |runs2 = Tom de Grooth 76 (96) |wickets2 = Dilhara Fernando 4/43 (9 overs) |result = Sri Lanka won by 156 runs |report = Scorecard |venue = Sinhalese Sports Club Ground, Colombo |umpires = Tony Hill (NZ) and Shavir Tarapore (IND) |motm = |toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to bat. |rain = }} ---- |score1 = 112 (37.3 overs) |score2 = 113/1 (19.2 overs) |team2 = |runs1 = Ashish Bagai 30 (66) |wickets1 = Shakib Al Hasan 3/5 (3.3 overs) |runs2 = Tamim Iqbal 69 (50) |wickets2 = Rizwan Cheema 1/16 (4 overs) |result = Bangladesh won by 9 wickets |report = Scorecard |venue = Zahur Ahmed Chowdhury Stadium, Chittagong |umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (SL) and Enamul Haque (BAN) |motm = |toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to field. |rain = }} ---- |score1 = 311/6 (50 overs) |score2 = 279 (48.2 overs) |team2 = |runs1 = Martin Guptill 130 (134) |wickets1 = Trent Johnston 2/62 (10 overs) |runs2 = William Porterfield 72 (74) |wickets2 = Daniel Vettori 4/42 (10 overs) |result = New Zealand won by 32 runs |report = Scorecard |venue = Vidarbha Cricket Association Ground, Jamtha, Nagpur |umpires = Marais Erasmus (RSA) and Buddhi Pradhan (NEP) |motm = |toss = Ireland won the toss and elected to field. |rain = }} ---- |score1 = 152 (41.5 overs) |score2 = 153/2 (23.3 overs) |team2 = |runs1 = Brendan Taylor 40 (57) |wickets1 = Morné Morkel 3/16 (6 overs) |runs2 = Jacques Kallis 49* (39) |wickets2 = Ray Price 1/19 (4 overs) |result = South Africa won by 8 wickets |report = Scorecard |venue = MA Chidambaram Stadium, Chepauk, Chennai |umpires = Simon Taufel (AUS) and Rod Tucker (AUS) |motm = |toss = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to bat. |rain = }} Sunday February 13, 2011 |score1 = 214 (44.3 overs) |score2 = 176 (37.5 overs) |team2 = |runs1 = Virender Sehwag 54 (56) |wickets1 = Brett Lee 3/35 (10 overs) |runs2 = Ricky Ponting 57 (85) |wickets2 = Piyush Chawla 4/31 (9.5 overs) |result = India won by 38 runs |report = Scorecard |venue = M Chinnaswamy Stadium, Bangalore |umpires = Aleem Dar (PAK) and Richard Kettleborough (ENG) |motm = |toss = India won the toss and chose to bat. |rain = }} Tuesday February 15, 2011 |score1 = 244/8 (50 overs) |score2 = 245/6 (49.3 overs) |team2 = |runs1 = Elton Chigumbura 103 (81) |wickets1 = Trent Johnston 2/9 (5 overs) |runs2 = Andre Botha 79 (101) |wickets2 = Ray Price 2/37 (10 overs) |result = Ireland won by 4 wickets |report = Scorecard |venue = Vidarbha Cricket Association Stadium, Jamtha, Nagpur |umpires = Marais Erasmus (RSA) and Buddhi Pradhan (NEP) |motm = |toss = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to bat. |rain = }} ---- |score1 = 263/5 (50 overs) |score2 = 264/8 (49.1 overs) |team2 = |runs1 = Seren Waters 126 (150) |wickets1 = Ryan ten Doeschate 2/47 (10 overs) |runs2 = Ryan ten Doeschate 98* (92) |wickets2 = Steve Tikolo 4/39 (9 overs) |result = Netherlands won by 2 wickets |report = Scorecard |venue = Sinhalese Sports Club Ground, Colombo |umpires = Tony Hill (NZ) and Shavir Tarapore (IND) |motm = |toss = Kenya won the toss and elected to bat. |rain = }} ---- |score1 = 285/9 (50 overs) |score2 = 196 (41.1 overs) |team2 = |runs1 = Ahmed Shehzad 103 (122) |wickets1 = Shakib Al Hasan 3/49 (10 overs) |runs2 = Imrul Kayes 39 (61) |wickets2 = Abdul Razzaq 3/31 (6 overs) |result = Pakistan won by 89 runs |report = Scorecard |venue = Shere Bangla National Stadium, Mirpur, Dhaka |umpires = Steve Davis (AUS) and Billy Doctrove (WI) |motm = |toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. |rain = }} ---- |score1 = 217 (47.1 overs) |score2 = 218/3 (44.2 overs) |team2 = |runs1 = Michael Clarke 73 (96) |wickets1 = Dale Steyn 3/21 (8 overs) |runs2 = Graeme Smith 65 (81) |wickets2 = |result = South Africa won by 7 wickets |report = Scorecard |venue = M Chinnaswamy Stadium, Bangalore |umpires = Aleem Dar (PAK) and Amiesh Saheba (IND) |motm = |toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. |rain = }} ---- |score1 = 281 (50 overs) |score2 = 282/6 (47.3 overs) |team2 = |runs1 = Chris Gayle 58 (38) |wickets1 = Lasith Malinga 3/33 (8 overs) |runs2 = Kumar Sangakkara 71 (89) |wickets2 = Sulieman Benn 3/40 (10 overs) |result = Sri Lanka won by 4 wickets |report = Scorecard |venue = R Premadasa Stadium, Colombo |umpires = Ian Gould (ENG) and Nigel Llong (ENG) |motm = |toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat. |rain = }} Wednesday February 16, 2011 |score1 = 243 (49.4 overs) |score2 = 227 (46.1 overs) |team2 = |runs1 = Matt Prior 78 (80) |wickets1 = Harvir Baidwan 3/50 (9.4 overs) |runs2 = Rizwan Cheema 93 (71) |wickets2 = Stuart Broad 5/37 (8.1 overs) |result = England won by 16 runs |report = Scorecard |venue = Khan Shaheb Osman Ali Stadium, Fatullah |umpires = Asad Rauf (PAK) and Enamul Haque (BAN) |motm = |toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. |rain = }} ---- |score1 = 360/5 (50 overs) |score2 = 243 (43.1 overs) |team2 = |runs1 = MS Dhoni 108* (64) |wickets1 = Tim Southee 2/67 (10 overs) |runs2 = Brendon McCullum 58 (54) |wickets2 = Yuvraj Singh 2/33 (9 overs) |result = India won by 117 runs |report = Scorecard |venue = MA Chidambaram Stadium, Chepauk, Chennai |umpires = Asoka de Silva (SL) and Rod Tucker (AUS) |motm = |toss = India won the toss and elected to bat. |rain = }} Friday February 18, 2011 |score1 = 273 (49.4 overs) |score2 = 206 (46.1 overs) |team2 = |runs1 = Kevin Pietersen 66 (78) |wickets1 = Junaid Khan 3/44 (8 overs) |runs2 = Younis Khan 80 (101) |wickets2 = Stuart Broad 5/25 (8.1 overs) |result = England won by 67 runs |report = Scorecard |venue = Khan Shaheb Osman Ali Stadium, Fatullah |umpires = Billy Doctrove (WI) and Bruce Oxenford (AUS) |motm = |toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to field. |rain = }} Aggregate results Note: Due to the change in the rules for these matches, the results did not have any effect on the ICC ODI Championship table or the ICC Associate ODI rankings. See also *2011 Cricket World Cup Group A *2011 Cricket World Cup Group B *2011 Cricket World Cup knockout stage *2011 Cricket World Cup Final Category:2011 Cricket World Cup